Mokuba's Birthday
by bluerain1984
Summary: IYxYGO Can you imagine what two youngsters like Shippo and Mokuba would do if they were left alone for a day? Well, you don't have to any more! A little 'Boy Meets World', and 'UHF' come together for 'Mokuba's Birthday'. Enjoy!
1. Part One

AN: All standard disclaimers apply. Okay, one more Shippo Short, but that's it people! Aw…who are we kidding? As long as yall keep reading, we'll keep writing! So send reviews, and check out my other fics (I did do some without my brother as co-writer, and they're pretty good). On with the show (I mean, story) !  
  
Mokuba's Birthday,  
  
A Shippo Shorty in Three Parts.  
  
Part One: Birthday Blues  
  
Mokuba Kaiba awoke bright and early one morning and leaped up from his large, princely bed in excitement. "Only one more day until my birthday!" he shouted happily and ran about the room in his pajamas. He quickly yanked on a shirt and jeans, and ran out of his room, down the hall to his brother's office.   
  
"Only one more day till my birthday Setto!" he called into the room. But when stepped in, his brother wasn't there. "That's funny," Mokuba said, "He's usually up by now. Setto!" he called again. He went about to all the rooms, but he couldn't his brother anywhere.   
  
Finally, as he walked into the large sitting room on the first floor, he was met by their butler, Patrick. "Forgive me, Master Mokuba," the obedient laky said, "But your brother asked me to give you this envelope when you awoke."  
  
"Oh, Thank Patrick," Mokuba said as he took the envelope and opened it. It read:  
  
-------------Dear Moki,  
  
I'm sorry I had to rush off today, but I have urgent business in Finland, which will keep me there for some time. Regretfully, I will not be able to attend your birthday tomorrow. Please accept my sincerest apologies, and wishes for a happy birthday.   
  
Sincerely,   
  
Your Brother, Setto.  
  
P. S. Here's the company credit card. All of Kaiba Corp, is at your disposal.---------------  
  
"How could he miss my birthday?" Mokuba said, tears streaming down his face. "It's not fair!" he shouted. He clenched his fists, and ran back to his room. As soon as he was in his sanctuary, he buried his face deep in his pillows, and cried till he could cry no more.   
  
"Pardon me for interrupting your tantrum, Master Mokuba," Patrick said, coming in with a breakfast tray sometime later, "But might I suggest something? You're brother did leave you in charge while he is away. Surely you have some other friends that you can call on?"  
  
Mokuba lifted up his tear stained face, sniffled, and then, said brightly, "Yes, I do!" He jumped from his bed and went to the phones.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"No, I'm sorry, Mokuba," Yugi grandfather said over the phone. "Yugi isn't here. He and his friends went to a gaming convention in Tokyo."  
  
"A convention?" Mokuba asked. He'd heard nothing of a gaming convention. Then again, he was usually stuck there in the mansion most of the time. "Thank you anyway, Mr. Motou" He said, before hanging up the phone. "Well, so much for that bright idea, Patrick," Mokuba sulked as he sat down on the bed again.   
  
"What about your friend, Shippo? The one in the fox pajamas," Patrick suggested, "Perhaps he is available?"  
  
"Worth a try," Mokuba said, though he doubted that Shippo would even be in this era today.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"No, I didn't hear about a gaming convention," Kagome said to Mokuba over the phone. "Then again, I'm not up on all this gaming stuff like Yugi and the others are."  
  
"Well, since everyone else is busy, could Shippo come over to hang out?"  
  
"Shippo? Sure I guess. I need to get him out of here anyway. He's driving Inu-yasha up the walls. Literally." Behind her, Inu-yasha hung from the ceiling, his claws imbedded in the rafters, while Shippo waved a stick around underneath him, a colander on his head.   
  
"Come down, Inu-yasha," Shippo begged.  
  
"No!" the han-you barked. "leave me alone!"  
  
"Please!" Shippo whined, "Come down and play! You promised me you would. Your supposed to be the mean, ugly dragon, and I'm the brave, handsome, young Samurai that's going to slay you, and save the beautiful princess."  
  
"All you're doing is poking me with a stick!" Inu-yasha shouted down to him. "Go away!"  
  
"Kagome," Shippo whined, "Use 'Sit' to make him come down."  
  
"If you two don't stop, I'll make both go sit in the corner! Uh-oh" Kagome said, realizing what it was she'd done. Inu-yasha came crashing down to the floor with a beam on top of him. He lay there dazed and semi-conscious, in pain.  
  
"Uh…Shippo," Kagome said in a sing-song sweet voice, "Call for you!"  
  
"For me?" Shippo said, dropping his stick and jumping up onto the coffee table, "On the hello phone? I've never gotten one before," he said cheerfully as he accepted the reciver. As the kitsune talked away on the phone, Kagome tried to revive Inu-yasha.   
  
"What happened?" Inu-yasha whimpered when he finally came to.  
  
"Uh…The ceiling fell," Kagome said innocently, "You must be eating too many noodles or something."  
  
"Where's that stupid little fox," Inu-yasha grumbled as he tried to stand up. "Kagome, I'can't feel my legs!" he cried in a panic.  
  
"Relax," Kagome said, pushing the beam aside, "they're still there."  
  
Meanwhile, Shippo hung up the phone, backwards on the cradle, and merrily skipped up the stairs to grab his fox pajamas. When he came back down, Inu-yasha was still insisting that both his legs were broken.   
  
"I need to stay in bed for at least a week," Inu-yasha cried pathetically, "And have hot Ramen brought to me."  
  
"You big faker," Kagome said, "Get up and get back to work. Grandpa wants the store room cleaned up, and if you're not done by the time he gets home, no noodles tonight."  
  
"But I'm hurt," he whined, "And it's all his fault,!" he said pointing to Shippo. "Huh?" he noticed then that Shippo had his tiny hand on the doorknob. "Where do you think you're going?!" the han-you shouted.  
  
"To Mokuba's. Bye!" he said happily. He jumped out the door, and skipped down the Shrine stairs.   
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Mokuba had gathered all the household servants. He popped his second favorite CD into the karaoke machine in their private lounge.   
  
"This is a song dedicated to my brother Setto, for leaving me here." Then, he began to sing.  
  
"Since you've been gone  
  
Well I feel like I've been chewing on tinfoil  
  
Since you've been gone,   
  
It's like I got a great big mouth full of cod liver oil.  
  
Oh, I'm well feeling like I stuck my hand inside a blender  
  
And turned it on  
  
You know I've been in a butt load of pain   
  
Since you've been gone!  
  
(Since you've gone)  
  
I couldn't feel any worse if you dropped  
  
A two-ton bowling ball on my toes  
  
(Since you've been gone)  
  
It couldn't hurt any more if you shoved   
  
A red hot cactus up my nose  
  
Since you've been gone  
  
Well, it feels like I'm getting   
  
tetanus shots everyday!  
  
Since you've been gone,   
  
Its like I got an icecream headache   
  
that won't go away!   
  
Ever since the day you left me,   
  
I've been so miserable, my dear.  
  
I feel almost as bad I did  
  
When you were still here."  
  
The servants clapped nervously, fearing that if they didn't, he'd have them all fired. But one voice cheered in the back. Mokuba looked, and saw Shippo bouncing around, clapping, and shout, "Yeah! You tell 'em Mokuba! That was great!"  
  
"Shippo!" Mokuba said with glee. He dropped the microphone, and ran to meet his friend. "I'm so glad you're here! No one here appreciates good music."  
  
"Master Mokuba, that's not true," the head maid sad.   
  
"We love your singing," the head chef agreed. "Encore!" the household cried.  
  
"No thanks," Mokuba said. "Me and Shippo going out now to have some fun. Bye!" He waved to the staff. when the two boys were gone, the servants made a note to hide the karaoke equipment before their young master returned.  
  
Meanwhile, Mokuba and Shippo were climbing into one of the many Kaiba Corp limos, and headed for the city.  
  
"Where are we going, Mokuba?" Shippo asked. "The toy stores? Candy stores? The moving picture building?"  
  
"Nope," Mokuba said. "I've been thinking, and I know exactly what I want, where to go. To Kaiba Corp Studios."  
  
"What's that?" Shippo asked his friend.  
  
"My brother' TV station. It's actually an old UHF station that he acquired for a parking lot. But he decided it would bring in more money to run a News program and air old TV shows and animes."  
  
"Then why are we going there?"  
  
"To give Japan a piece of my mind."  
  
"That sounds a little gross. Are you sure you wouldn't give them a piece of candy?"   
  
"That's not really what I mean," Mokuba clarified, "But you'll see soon enough."  
  
"But why don't you go that big park you and your brother own?" Shippo asked.  
  
"They closed it down last week for repairs." Mokuba said. "Driver, to the Studios."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
But what Mokuba didn't know was that his brother had gathered his friends to prepare a surprise birthday party at Kaiba Land. As Yugi, Joey, and Tristan were putting up streamers, Tea and Serenity were putting out the food, Kaiba talked on his cell. to his butler at the mansion, to update the diversion.  
  
"What do you mean he's gone?" Kaiba inquired.  
  
"He left with that little friend of his. The one in the fox pajamas. He left after singing a very unflattering song about you, sir."  
  
"Well I can't blame him," Setto Kaiba said over the cell phone, "He thinks I ran out on him. But he'll forgive me when once he sees what I've got planned for him here." He hung up the phone, and stormed over to Joey Wheeler.  
  
"What did you tell that Miko to say?" he demanded.  
  
"I told her that if you're brother called her house, to say that everyone was busy," Joey said. He was so distracted, he nearly fell off his ladder, but grabbed the rungs just in time.  
  
"At least this set back serves as a better diversion," Kaiba said. "And speaking of distractions, I need you three to come with me," he said to Yugi, Joey and Tristan. The three boys untangled themselves from the streamers, climbed down the ladders, and followed Kaiba up to the embarkation gate for the new ride: Mokuba's Revenge.  
  
"I need you three to test this ride. I want it up and running by tomorrow for Mokuba's birthday, but I what I really need to know," Kaiba said as the three guinea pigs climbed in the seats, "Is if it's safe for my brother to ride."   
  
"Safe?" Yugi asked as the safety bar came down over him. "You mean this thing hasn't been tested?"  
  
"It's about to be," Kaiba said with a wicked grin upon his face.  
  
"Let me out of this death trap!" Joey cried, wrestling around in the seat, trying to crawl out.  
  
Tristan whipped out a piece of paper, and began writing out his last will and testament.   
  
"If you experience any discomfort, or begin to hyperventilate," Kaiba said, "Just head place your head between your knees and kiss yourself goodbye." Then, with a wave of his hand, the three boys were off.   
  
At first, it noting more than a dizzying series of loops and vertical drops. Then, as they passed first section of the ride, they were hurled forward into the House of Horrors. First, they drenched by the tunnel of water, then, they sweat from the heat of the walls of fire, then, they lost their minds with fear as they entered the domain of the screaming banshees of doom, in the graveyard of no return. The boys horrified screams could be heard even at the platform, where Setto Kaiba waited for the ride to end. The whole ride took less than five minutes. Soon, the cars pulled up, and all three passengers sat stunned. Their faces drained of all color, and their stomachs of all their contents.  
  
Kaiba walked up to them, looked at their faces, asked, "Wasn't Yugi sitting in the middle?" For now, the spiky haired boy was sitting in the very last seat. Yugi was muttering something about having chased after the cars, while Joey, once lifted from his seat, fell to the ground and curled up into a ball, and cried, "Mommy! Mommy, I want my binky. Make it stop, mommy!" But Tristan simply stood up, and stared at the ground, as if the earth itself were an alien thing to him.  
  
"Perfect," Kaiba said, turning on his heels. "Mokuba will love it. Thank you for your help."  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Here it is," Mokuba said as he and Shippo stepped out of the limo. "Kaiba Corp Studios. Also called Channel 97."  
  
"It's really small," Shippo said as they stood in front of the one story brick building that bore the Kaiba Corp logo. It took up half of a three acre lot. The rest was taken up by the parking lot.  
  
"DO you know anyone else who co=owns their own TV station?" Mokuba asked. They walked over to the door, and walked in.  
  
They didn't get far. They came up to the receptionist's desk. A red haired woman with too much makeup was filing her nails.   
  
"How may I help you?" she grunted without looking away.  
  
"I want to see the station manager," Mokuba insisted.  
  
"Sit down over there and I'll call him down." She said, motioning to the chairs. As the boys sat down, the woman punched a button, and said, "Hey, Harry, there's two kids here to see you."  
  
A side door opened, and a large overweight man dressed in a snug suit walked out, and gasped.  
  
"Mister Mokuba!" he said, quivering in fear. "Sir, what gives us the pleasure of your visit?"  
  
"It's more my pleasure than yours," Mokuba said, standing up. "Me and my associate are here to take over."  
  
"Huh?" both Shippo and the station manager gasped. "Excuse me, Sir, but what did you say?"  
  
"You heard me," Mokuba said cross, "Scram! Me and my associate, Shippo, are in charge today. Take the day off if you want."  
  
"But…but… but… but"  
  
"Stop sounding like a broken motor boat and go!" okuba shouted, sounding a good deal like his absent brother. He hated being mean, but this was the only way to get the overgrown ogre to leave.  
  
As the station manager turned to leave, he asked meekly, "Should I bother to come in tomorrow, Sir?"  
  
"Sure," Mokuba said, "I'll only need till Midnight. Then the station's in your hands again."  
  
"Yes, Sir. Have a good day, sir." The manager walked out in a great hurry.   
  
"That wasn't a good idea," Shippo said, "He' so big, he could have eaten us."  
  
"Don't worry," Mokuba said. "He's harmless. Now, let's get to work."  
  
AN: The song featured is 'Since You've Been Gone', by Weird Al Yankovic. Thanks for the insanity! 


	2. Part Two

Part Two: The Mokuba's Birthday Countdown!  
  
"Hello?" Kagome called into the control room. She'd gotten a call from Setto Kaiba, to come to Kaiba Land to give help with the preparations for Mokuba's party tomorrow. She'd already sent Inu-yasha to help with any grunt work - though he was still complaining that his legs were hurting from his fall earlier - and now, Kagome was looking around the control for Serenity.  
  
"Hey," Kagome said to Joey's little sister. "Why are you stuck in here?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just staking a break," Serenity said, sipping a cold soda. "And my favorite show is on. It's an old cartoon show, but I can't get enough." She turned on of the monitors on to channel 97, where instead of a cartoon, the girl were surprised to see Mokuba Kaiba and Shippo sitting in the News room.  
  
"We interrupt this program to bring you a special announcement!" Shippo said. Then, he transformed into a gong, which Mokuba began to strike loudly.   
  
"This is the Mokuba Kaiba Birthday Countdown!" Mokuba declared.   
  
Serenity quickly dialed her cell phone, and said, "Setto, get up here."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"He's WHAT?!?" Setto Kaiba exclaimed as he listened to the report from his lackeys from the station. Now the whole gang was assembled in the control room, watching the boys pull their shenanigans on the air.  
  
"Your brother and his friend have taken control of the studio," said one of the spineless lackeys. "We don't know what to do. We don't want to be fired sir, and he owns half of the station."  
  
"That's right," Kaiba said, "I left him in charge today. What have I done?!" He exclaimed. Then, he spoke to the laky again, "I can't leave right now, or I'll give away everything. You're just going to do what ever he wants, and make sure that no harm comes to him."  
  
"Yes, Sir," The laky said, hanging up from his end.  
  
"What will we do?" Kaiba muttered as Serenity put a kind hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Now everybody," Mokuba's voice said from the TV, "Time for another Birthday update! We go now to our special Birthday Weathergirl, Mai Valentine!"  
  
"MAI?!?!" They all exclaimed.  
  
"That's right!" Mai said, holding a hand in a peace sign and tapping on the camera lens with a freshly manicured nail. "I'm here with your weather report. As you can see, this mass of swirly things show that Kyoto will be in for a big drench, where as Tokyo and Domino will see nothing but sun and clear skies for the next two days. Back to you, Birthday Boy, " she said, blow him a kiss.  
  
"Thank you, Mai," Mokuba said, grinning from ear to ear. "Now, I'd like to introduce you all to my friend, Shippo Fox."  
  
From their seats in the control room, both Kagome and Inu-yasha gasped as Shippo popped up in the screen.  
  
"Hello everybody!" the kitsune said merrily. "I'm here to bring you all a fun new show! It's called; The Mean, Big-headed Dog-boy Show!" and he held up a drawing of Inu-yasha, with an enlarged head and small body to the camera.   
  
"WHAT!?!?" Inu-yasha screamed. He drew back to punch the screen, but the other guys grabbed him and held him down. "Wait till I get that little-!!"  
  
"Inu-yasha calm down." But no sooner had she spoken than Shippo began his story, with visuql aids.  
  
"Once there was a pretty girl, from modern day Japan," Shippo said, holding up a very anatomically accurate drawing of Kagome, "Who was nice and sweet to everyone. She was going to school one day, when she went looking for fat cat in hidden well. Just then, GRRRR, a giant bug monster popped out of the well, grabbed the girl, and pulled her down the well into the Feuding States Era. Where she met the mean, bigheaded dog-boy. He was pinned to a tree by a magic arrow," The drawing showed a tiny Inu-yasha, with an enormous arrow stuck in his head, "The girl felt sorry for him, and pulled the arrow out. But being mean, he tried to attack her, to take a magic Jewel from her. But she used the command SIT to make him stop. Then, one day, the girl accidentally broke the magic jewel, and the dog-boy got really mad.  
  
'"How could you break it?!"' he cried like a baby. So the old priestess told him and the pretty girel to get along, and go find the pieces of the magic jewel. That's all for now, folks. Now back to Mokuba, for more Birthday updates, and so I can draw more pictures."  
  
"Thanks, Shippo," Mokuba said. "It's now Twelve hours and Twenty three minutes tilled my birthday. Now, as a gift to you, I'm going to sing a very special song. I dedicate it to my brother, who left all alone on my birthday, so he can go off to Finland. Accompanying with background vocals is Duke Devlin, And Ryo Bakura."   
  
The two young mentioned showed up behind him, dressed as Barber Shop singers. The held the hats, and Mokaba, getting his own jacket and hat, grabbed their microphones, and they started to sing the song Mokuba sang earlier in the mansion.  
  
As the boys sang, Setto Kaiba hung his head, covered his face with his hands, and said, "I'm ruined! I'll never live this down! We'll lose everything because of this fiasco!"  
  
"Now THIS is 'Mokuba's Revenge'" Joey said as he sat down with a bowl of popcorn, and began to watch the mayhem.   
  
------------------------------------------  
  
At the station, Mokuba played a series of commercials so he and his co-conspirators could take a break.   
  
"Thank you guys for showing up," he said to Duke, Bakura, and Mai. "Things would have been kinda rough if it were just us two alone."  
  
"We wouldn't have missed it," Bakura said gleefully.  
  
"This is my first appearance on Public TV," Mai said. "An opportunity like that doesn't come along everyday."  
  
"I'd like to your brother's face if he saw this," Duke said. "And just think of what Kagom's thinking."  
  
"She won't mind," Shippo said, gathering up his new drawings. "She's understanding about everything. Inu-yasha, however, might kill me, but it's worth it."  
  
"Ready to go back on," Mokuba told them, and they all got in place. Mokuba looked at the cameras, smiled, and said. "We're back, with more birthday updates. It's now Eleven hours and fifty eight minutes till my birthday. And-"  
  
"Sir," one of the station hands said, "We have calls from viewers."  
  
"This isn't a call in show," Mokuba said, astonished.  
  
"I know, but they're requesting that your friend Shippo continue with that story, and with those illustrations."   
  
"Well, give the public what they want," Mokuba said. He pointed to Shippo, and the guys took their places.   
  
"Hello everyone!" Shippo said cheerfully, "Now, on with the story!"  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"You have to stop them!!!!" Kagome shouted at Setto Kaiba, "If they keep this up, everyone will know about the well, and Inu-yasha might taken by scientists for experiments!"  
  
"I don't want be a guinea pig!" Inu-yasha screamed.  
  
"Don't worry," Kaiba said, "They're just playing. And I doubt that anyone will take their story seriously. I hardly believe it myself, except that you're right in front of me. Otherwise, I'd dismiss you all as a figment of my imagination."  
  
"This is pretty," Tea said as they Shippo hold up caricatures of the group, and tell more stories.   
  
"Yeah, Miroku's bald, and Songo's a warrior princess," Joey said.  
  
"I can see why people like this," Yugi said. "Let's leave them alone for a while. This all kinda cute"  
  
"Coming up in an hour," Shippo said as he was ending this leg of the story, "The Bigheaded Dog-boy meets The Ancient Pharaoh!" And the kitsune held up a drawing of Yugi, only his hair and puzzle were larger than life.  
  
"NO!!" Yugi shouted, dropping his soda. He ran to Kaiba, and started shaking him, "You have to stop them!"  
  
"What's the matter, Yugi," Kaiba said smugly, "I thought you said it was cute."  
  
"Everyone in Domino knows I have a Puzzle like that!" Yugi shouted. "If they reveal my secret, they'll reveal yours!"  
  
"You have a point," Kaiba said. He dialed the phone, and asked for the station hands. But they said the same thing to Kaiba that they had said to his brother. The rating s were through the roof! People were calling in, asking for more of these cute kids and their wild stories.  
  
"Well, if it's bringing in ratings," Kaiba said, thinking. Until heard Mokuba speaking to the viewers.  
  
"After this episode of 'The Bigheaded Dog-boy', Me and Shippo will give a live Duel! And the stakes: The loser autions off their cards live on the air. But unfortunately, I don't have my own deck." A fake audience awed in disappointment. "So, to show my brother how much confidence I have in him, I'll use his deck, and his Blue Eyes White Dragons, against Shippo's deck, which contains the Legendary Exodia!"  
  
As Shippo held up the Exodia cards, Joey, in his seat, Said, "Alright! Exodia against Blue Eyes! That I'd love to see." BUt then, they all heard a loud cracking noise. They turned, and Kaiba stood stark still…His cell phone crushed, in his bleeding hand.   
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Mokuba sat back and listened as Shippo told the story of how Yugi and his friends met Inu-yasha, all names changed to protect the negligent, of course. When a station hand came in, and whispered, "Mr. Mokuba,"  
  
"Not now," Mokuba said. "He's getting to the good part."  
  
"Sir," the station hand said, scared, "It's your brother. He wants to talk to you."  
  
"Huh? Setto?" Mokuba whimpered. Then, a bunch of security started to haul everyone of them out, stopping Shippo in the middle of his story.   
  
"Hey!" Shippo cried, "Let me go, what do you think you're doing!?!" Then, the screens went to black, and a message went out, saying that the station was experiencing technical difficulties, and would be back on the air shortly. 


	3. Part Three

AN: Here it is, the last part. Now don't get your hopes up, people. This madness has to stop. I mean it!  
  
Part Three: Pulling the Plug.  
  
Setto Kaiba paced back and forth in the immense living room of his mansion, he little brother sitting in one of the larger chairs, hunched over, and his hands clasped in his lap. A look of guilt and shame upon his young, innocent face. Kagome paced behind Kaiba, also thinking about what she would say to her fox cub, Shippo, who now sat in a chair opposite Mokuba. They were in big trouble, and they both knew it.  
  
"Mokuba, I've been thinking," Setto Kaiba said to his brother.   
  
"Do you have any idea how much damage you could have done with your little program?" Kagome said, waving a finger.  
  
"There's no excuse for this type of behavior," said Setto, "Not from a Kaiba."  
  
"And not mention the disrespect you shown your friends!" Kagome said, "Who look out for you, help, care about you…I mean, making poor Miroku bald! You just be glad he wasn't here to see it."  
  
"I can only come to one conclusion," Setto Kaiba said. "This is all my fault."  
  
"Say what now?" Kagome said to him.  
  
"Huh?" Mokuba and Shippo said together.  
  
"I should have never left you here by yourself. It's obvious that you need 24 hour supervision. Left to your own devices, you're capable of anything."  
  
"I thought you had left me, Setto," Mokuba said. "I was just blowing off steam."   
  
"And why were you a co-conspirator?" Kagome asked Shippo.  
  
"I've never been on the TV box before," Shippo said. "I thought It'd be fun. And besides, Inu-yasha was mean to me, and he wouldn't play with me, or anything. I said you were nice to everyone," he said sweetly.  
  
"That's not the oint," Kagome said. She sighed, and said. "I give up. It's obvious you don't you did anything wrong. It's my fault for not explaining modern technology to you any better. But at least the damage was small. After all, Channel 97isn't the most popular channel in town."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Kaiba asked, glaring at Kagome.  
  
"Let's face it," she said, "You show old re-runs that no one watches anymore, and the news is boring. You need new live shows that catch peoples' interest."  
  
"Like today fiasco?" Kaiba said loudly.  
  
"Well, it was a change," Kagome said.  
  
"Why are you two fighting?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"You sound like an old married couple." Shippo remarked.  
  
"You two stay out of this," Kagome and Kaiba said at the same town. "Look, maybe they had a few ideas. I mean Mai does make a pretty good weather. And Bakura and Duke are pretty good singers."  
  
"And that cartoon Shippo made was quite amusing." Kaiba admitted grudgingly. Then, he noticed that the chair Shippo had occupied was empty.  
  
"You're missing your fur ball," Kaiba said.   
  
Kagome whirled around. "Oh great," she said. "Where'd he go now?" Then, bothe saw a ball rolling down the hall towards the door. This ball had a curious fluffy tail. "Hold it, you," Kagome said, picking the ball up by the tail, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Home," Shippo said. "I'm sleepy."  
  
"Well, you'll have plenty of chances to rest," Kagome said, carrying him out. "Because you're grounded."  
  
"What?" Shippo asked in despair. "Do I have to go back through the well?"  
  
"Not really," Kagome said, "But you can't leave the shrine, either."  
  
"Oh rats," Shippo pouted. "I'll be stuck with mean, Inu-yasha all day."  
  
"Oh yeah, and he was thrilled by your representation of him," Kagome said sarcastically. They continued their conversation on out the door.   
  
"That goes for you too," Kaiba said to his brother. "You're grounded. Now go up to your room. We'll talk some more later."  
  
"Yes Setto," Mokuba sighed. He got up from the chair, and dragged his feet up to his room, where he waited all the rest of that evening, on into morning for his brother to finish chewing him out. He waited so long, that as the sun rose, he was asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Shippo woke up in his little bed in Souta's room. The kitsune sighed. No leaving the shrine, except to go to the Feudal Era…No TV box…No hello phone… No fun at all. That was his opinion. He got dressed in his usual kimono, and went downstairs to the living room, and hoped that Inu-yasha was still asleep. He'd been pretty mad at him last night, but hadn't said a word to him. If Inu-yasha had bitten his head off, or smacked him, or even just shouted, Shippo would have been fine. But Inu-yasha hadn't said anything. As he hopped down the stairs, he heard voices from the living room.   
  
"So does he know?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Nope. He's totally in the dark." Kagome said.  
  
"You know, in the long run, maybe it was a good diversion to have those two running that TV station. It kept Mokuba and Shippo both blind to what we had going on," Yugi said. Shippo wondered why he was here.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Shippo asked, coming into the room. He saw Kagome, Inu-yasha, Songo, Miroku, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Serenity, Mai, Bakura, and Duke all lounging around in the living and kitchen, either talking or snacking.   
  
"Well, the cat's out of the bag," Mai said.   
  
"You tied Buyou up in a bag?" Shippo asked, confused.  
  
"No," Serenity corrected him. "What Mai meant was that now, you know."  
  
"Know what?" Shippo asked, jumping up on the couch.   
  
"You see," Yugi said, "We've been planning Mokuba's surprise party for weeks. His borther asked us to help, and we couldn't say no."  
  
"I thought about it," Joey said, stuffing potato chips in his mouth. Tea elbowed him in the stomach.  
  
"So, we decided that Kaiba Land would be closed the week before, so we could sneak by every afternoon and set it up for the party. And on the day before, we'd all pretend to be busy, and Mokuba would have spent the day at home while we finish the decorations."  
  
But somehow," Kagome said, looking sidelong at Joey, "Our messages got mixed up, and I told Mokuba that you were here. I didn't think that letting you go visit him would cause such big trouble."  
  
"So, you guys are glad we went to the station?" Shippo asked, getting the idea.  
  
"Glad, Kid, you got me a new job," Mai said. "I'm the official weather girl now."  
  
"And I've been asked to start a karaoke and music video hour," Duke said.   
  
"Wow," Shippo said. "So, I'm not grounded?" Shippo asked.  
  
"You're still grounded," Kagome said, "You're just on probation for today. We're going to Mokuba's party."  
  
"Yipee!" Shippo shouted with joy. He was the first out the door.   
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Mokuba sat in his room, eating breakfast in bed as he usually did of a morning and wondering why it was that his brother had not come in to see him that morning. Not so much as a word since last night and this worried Mokuba. He wondered if he had really gone too far this time in his playing. If he'd made his brother so mad that he wouldn't even speak to him, then perhaps he'd really over done it. He couldn't help being a little spoiled, after all, he was the richest kid he knew of and his brother had let him have almost complete autonomy when he wanted it. They were all each other had in the world and so they both did kind of go over board with their fun. What he'd done yesterday though was totally inexcusable and he realized that now. He looked over to the window then and saw a curious sight. There was a smiling balloon floating up to the top of his window with a note attached to the string. Mokuba got up and ran over to the window to open it. When he did the balloon popped and Shippo appeared.  
  
"Shippo!" Mokuba was happy to see his friend. "What are you doing here?" He wondered though, "I thought that you were grounded like me."  
  
"Not today we're not." Shippo told him and handed him a card. "You're invited to a special Birthday party at Kaiba Land." Mokuba couldn't believe his eyes. The card was from his brother and it was written permission to go to Kaiba Land for a Birthday Spectacular in his honor.  
  
"Oh Shippo, thank you for coming to get me." He said and hugged the Kitsune   
  
"Awe, we couldn't forget our guest of honor." Shippo said, embarrassed. A corporate limo took the two youngsters to Kaiba Land that morning where all of their friends were waiting for them. They were all there. Every last one of them. All for Mokuba's birthday and the park was open to the public with free rides and games especially for the children in Mokuba's honor. For that one day, both Mokuba and Shippo got to act like real children and play with other children their ages. The new ride, Mokuba's Revenge was the hit of the park with hundreds of people flocking to take a ride on the new roller coaster thrill ride.  
  
"What are we doing back on this thing?" Joey demanded. The safety bar came down around them again and Joey, and Yugi, and Tristan gasped.   
  
"What's the matter with you guys, it's only a ride." Mai said looking over at them.  
  
"This thing's no ride, it's a death trap!" Tristan exclaimed.  
  
"Jane, get me off this crazy thing!" Yugi shouted.  
  
"Joey wants his binky!" Joey began to suck his thumb as the ride started forward.  
  
"Oh come on, it can't be as bad as all THAAAATT!!!" Mai screamed as the ride took off at high speeds through the loops, turns, and drops. Into the wall of water, then through the walls of fire, then into the haunted house and back to the ramp again.  
  
"Again!" Shippo and Mokuba cheered. They loved the ride. It was amazing, and the most fun, ever!   
  
However, their did not share this opinion. All the guys but Kaiba now sat, with all the color drained from them. And the girls were green in the face.  
  
"I thought it was a little slow, myself," Kaiba said, unfazed.   
  
Mai clapped her hand over her mouth, and mumbled, "BATHROOM!" She bolted from the car, followed by the rest of the girls. As the rest of the guys jumped from their seats and ran screaming from the ride.   
  
"What's their problem?" Shippo asked as another group of passengers filled the empty seats.  
  
"They just don't know a good thing when they see it," Mokuba said. Then, as the ride shot forward, the boys raised their arms, and squealed with delight.   
  
The End  
  
( End note: Joey still wants his binky ) 


End file.
